Temptations
by AmethystJane
Summary: A young girl runs from her abusive boyfriend and lands a job with the WWE. Can she survive the temptations? More importantly, will her past catch up to her?
1. Default Chapter

The brunette sighed as she stepped off the plane. It's not as if she didn't enjoy her life, but something was missing, a part of her was missing and she was on a mission to find it. She was tired of the same old shit happening day in and day out. She craved for something new and then she had it. Well almost. She was on her way to the toughest interview of all. An interview with the McMahon family. Her palms got sweaty as she remembered the phone call with Shane. He had seemed so sweet when they talked. It was an instant friendship, she had told him of her horrible life and how she wanted out. Shane had done nothing but listen to her cry and sob many nights when she couldn't sleep. She realized she had to repay him, but she didn't know how to. Her eyes widened in shock as she stepped into the crowded airport. She didn't realize it would be this busy. Making her way to the baggage claim she grabbed her suitcase and began to walk out until a man with a sign caught her attention.  
  
"Hello, I'm Amethyst Jane."  
  
"Miss Jane so nice of you to finally arrive, I do hope your plane trip was well."  
  
"Yes it was fine thank you, where are we going exactly?"  
  
"I'm here to drop you off at the hotel and then tomorrow morning we head to the WWE headquarters for your interview."  
  
Nodding Amethyst grabbed a hair band from her handbag and tied her hair back in a messy ponytail; the man grabbed her suitcase and led her out of the busy airport. Once in the limo she grabbed her cell phone and turned it back on, smiling when she heard the buzz for voice mail. Her smile fell off her face when she realized it wasn't Shane's voice ob the other end.  
  
"You thought you could run from me? Little girl you don't know who you're messing with, you get back here by tomorrow and there won't be as much pain, but if you stay any longer I will kill you and I will kill the man you have on the side, I know you are screwing him Amethyst. I don't know his name but I swear to god no one leaves me like this."  
  
Unable to stop the tears that flowed freely down her face Amethyst tried her best to wipe them away, when they stopped and the driver opened the door he automatically knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Miss Jane is everything alright?"  
  
"Its fine thank you, I just need to get to my room and phone someone."  
  
"No problem, I'll grab your bags and we'll get you settled in."  
  
Smiling Amethyst got out of the limo and walked into the hotel, she stood at the counter waiting for what seemed hours until the driver gave her the key card to her room, smiling he took her suitcase and headed off. She finally got to her room and walked in, making sure to lock the door behind her she grabbed her cell and called the only person she could think of.  
  
"Shane are you busy? Thank god, I need to talk please. He called, I was on the plane, he left voice mail. He told me if I didn't come back tonight he would find me and god Shane I'm so scared. I know what he's like. He thinks I'm cheating on him. Shane I'm so afraid of what he can do. Thank you, I'll be ready in an hour, what room do I have to go to? Seven oh five? Alright. I'm so sorry about all this. I hope I can make it up to you and your family. See you in an hour."  
  
Amethyst laid down on the bed and let her tears flow. Eventually she got up and grabbed her outfit smiling she knew she had to make a lasting impression. Running into the bathroom she had a quick shower and began to get dressed and do her make up. She bit her lip as she saw that the last bruise still hadn't faded away. She quickly tried to cover it with make up but it was still faintly visible. Giving up she grabbed her shoes and put them on and grabbed her key and resume before dashing out of the room and towards the lift. Her nerves got worse as she stepped in and hit the button to get to the right floor, by the time the doors reopened her nerves were sky high. She found the room with no problems and softly knocked.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as Shane answered the door. He no longer wore the trademark suits he wore on TV he was in jeans and a jersey. Smiling and blushing Amethyst waved shyly.  
  
"Hey Shane, I made it on time."  
  
"Amethyst, oh my god you look so different."  
  
"Wow should that be a compliment or an insult?"  
  
Shane smiled and took her hand gently into his and guided her into the room. She smiled at his gesture and kept to herself until they got to the living room where his family were seated.  
  
"Mom, dad Steph, meet Amethyst."  
  
"Hey Mr. and Mrs. McMahon, hello Steph."  
  
"No need for that, you can call us Vince, Linda and Steph."  
  
Amethyst smiled and sat down, as she was about to speak her cell phone went off, looking at the caller id her mood went from relaxed too stressed.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to take this."  
  
She stood up and answered it with a shaky breathe.  
  
"Hello? Don't do this please, why can't you just leave me alone. I'm not coming back and you can't make me. I'm a grown woman. You don't own me dammit. Leave me alone alright, just let me live my life my own way. Listen to me, I don't love you you hit me you raped me you killed my unborn child and you expect me to take you back? I despise you Jacob. Goodbye!"  
  
Amethyst hung up the phone and turned it off; trying to once again get control of her emotions she felt the tears fall as someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Unable to control them anymore she broke down. Shane walked through the entrance way and looked at Steph as she tried to calm Amethyst down. Shane grabbed Steph and picked Amethyst up taking her into his room he sat on the bed with her in his arms rocking her as she cried. Eventually she fell asleep but Shane never left her side, Vince walked in and looked at his son and the girl in his arms.  
  
"Shane I hope you know what you're doing"  
  
"Dad she's hurting, she needs to get away from everything she has told me, I know she can do this job, and I've seen what she can do. I've looked her up online and yes she has a record but she explained it too me. He set her up and she took the fall, damn dad she needs a new life, let's give it to her."  
  
Vince sighed and walked out of the room, Shane following after a few minutes. They sat at the computer as Shane showed him the various things Amethyst could do. Including new look rosters for both SmackDown and Raw. Vince was impressed as was Linda and Steph. Finally they agreed to employ her. Looking at the clock and noticing it was almost dinner time Shane excused himself to go wake her up.  
  
"Shane, invite her to join us for dinner, over which she will tell us how much or how little she likes, if we want to protect her we need to know how to."  
  
Shane nodded and left. As he walked into the room he noticed Amethyst laying there her eyes fluttering open.  
  
"Shane is that you?"  
  
"Yea Amethyst it's me."  
  
"I'm sorry for all of this; if you and your family want me to leave I'll understand."  
  
"It's the opposite kiddo. We actually want you to stay around. Dad invited you to dinner with us, we want to help you but we need to know what we are facing."  
  
"Shane I can't put you or your family in danger."  
  
"You won't. Just let us help you out."  
  
"I'm scared, Jacob has contacts everywhere."  
  
"He won't find you if we give you a new identity."  
  
"You always know how to make me feel better you know."  
  
"I know, come on get up freshen up, I'm sure Steph will let you use her make up."  
  
"Thank you Shane. I'll be out in a moment."  
  
Shane nodded and left the room, a smile on his face. Steph was waiting in the hallway.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Fine, you may want to take your make up in there, I think she may want to freshen herself up before dinner, I'm not sure where were going to end up so if you think she needs a new outfit can you loan her one?"  
  
"Sure. I'll take them in now dad said we're going to Audrey's for dinner so I'll find something for her."  
  
"Thanks Steph, I owe you one."  
  
"Shane you have feelings for her don't you?"  
  
"Steph I don't wish to talk about this."  
  
"Fine. I'll find out eventually."  
  
"She's being stalked by an ex Steph, I think I can count out a relationship."  
  
Sighing he walked off leaving Steph standing there in awe. She smiled and walked to her room grabbing a few outfits and her make up before heading to Shane's room.  
  
"Amethyst, it's only me."  
  
"Come in Steph."  
  
Steph walked in and gasped at what she saw. Amethyst had washed her old make up off and was staring at the massive bruise.  
  
"He done it to you didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. It was the last thing he ever done to me. Once he had passed out I left. I was pretty much living on the street when I saw your ad."  
  
Steph hugged her and helped her cover it up, and to get dressed. Soon the both stepped out into the lounge room and got many shocked looks from Vince Shane and Linda.  
  
"Amethyst, you look dashing this evening."  
  
"Thank you Vince. Shane close your mouth dear, you don't want a fly to fly in there do you?"  
  
Everyone laughed as Amethyst smiled and Shane blushed. He took her hand and led her towards the door with the rest following them. Dinner went fast as Amethyst told them about he numerous things Jacob had put her through including the bruise beside her eye and the small fading scar on her back. Shane had felt his blood boil at a few of the stories she told, Steph and Linda had both shed tears with Amethyst as she spoke. Near the end of dinner she cleared her throat and spoke softly.  
  
"He has done many things to me to make me hate him, but he done one thing to make me wish he was dead. I was pregnant and I knew him well enough to know if I had of told him he would have made me have an abortion. I couldn't do that to a child, I can't kill a living thing. The night I told him, he hit me, he kept hitting me until I was a bloody mess, then he grabbed a baseball bat and began hitting my stomach with it, even with blood pouring out of me down there he kept it up, I'm not sure how long it went for, I passed out. When I awoke, he had told me that the police had been informed that a bunch of thugs came to our house and had assaulted me, if I had of told the police the truth I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
There was silence all around the table as tears again threatened to flow down her cheeks, unable to stand it anymore Amethyst got up and ran out of the restaurant. She got to the street and ran towards the hotel, finally inside she got to her room and locked herself in and cried her eyes out all night.  
  
The next morning Amethyst woke up and searched for her phone. She couldn't find it; she was so frustrated with how much she had let out last night. She jumped as the phone in the hotel room rang.  
  
"Hello. Yes I'm fine; ok I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh you have my cell? Cool see you then Steph. Bye."  
  
Groaning softly Amethyst had a shower and got dressed after doing her make up she ran to the lift and waited in the lobby for her driver. Once he showed up they drove to the arena and he escorted Amethyst to Steph's office. Amethyst walked in her nerves on end. Steph smiled and motioned for her to take a seat, which she done.  
  
"Amethyst last night my family tried to offer you help."  
  
"Steph, I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me, and I let too much out. Don't get me wrong. I love the fact your family has offered to help me, but last night I was already on edge from Jacob's call. I always am when he rings or emails me. So please don't hate me."  
  
"We don't hate you, Shane is worried out of his mind, he has feelings for you Amethyst and I don't want my brother hurt. He's waiting in the production area. So I suggest you sign your contract and get ready for work."  
  
Nodding Amethyst looked over the contract and grabbed her phone off Steph's desk. Steph waved as Amethyst walked out of the office and around the backstage area. She smiled as she got to the production area and slowly walked through the door. Shane looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Amethyst was standing there wearing a long black dress which was see through in some areas. She spotted him and blushed as she walked over to him. He picked her up and hugged her tight as the other workers looked at them.  
  
"You shouldn't have ran like that last night."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry for that. How about to make it up you and I order dinner in and sit in the hotel room and talk all night?"  
  
Shane smiled and nodded before clearing his throat.  
  
"Going into boss mode huh? Well that's cool; just tell me where I need to be."  
  
"For starters you can fix up the roster pages w have, put whatever you like I trust your judgment. Once you do that you can have lunch then I'll have some other things to do after that."  
  
Amethyst nodded and sat down at the spare computer which was right next to Shane's desk. Grinning she got her program disk out and installed a few before setting to work. Lunch had long passed and Amethyst was in front of all her work, clearing up most things that didn't need to be done for months. She knew if anything needed to be changed she could do it within minutes. She looked up at the clock and realized that the night was far from over. Shane had a segment on Raw and she wanted to watch it. After putting everything onto a back up disk she got her bag and Shane's bag and walked into his locker room, sitting in the far back corner she waited for his promo to end. The two linked arms and headed out of the arena to the hotel.  
  
The two sat on Amethyst's bed and talked and fed each other. Amethyst laughed as Shane done an imitation of Eric Bischoff. She couldn't believe how great he was even when they were working together. She sighed and looked at the clock noticing it was almost midnight. She looked at Shane and saw he was almost asleep.  
  
"Shane, you can stay here if you like. I just need to get changed into my night clothes."  
  
"That's ok Amethyst. I'll just wait here. If I fall asleep don't wake me till morning."  
  
"Shane get under the covers, I'll be out soon."  
  
Shane nodded and got out of his work clothes and laid under the covers in his boxers. Amethyst came out of the bathroom only wearing a pair of boxers and a sports bra; together they fell asleep with Shane's arms wrapped around her body. 


	2. Chap2

The next morning Amethyst woke up and Shane was gone. Instead there was a note on the pillow, frowning she opened it and read it.  
  
Hey AJ, hope you don't mind me calling you that. I'm sorry for leaving without actually saying goodbye to your face but I needed to get ready for yet another day here. You should be arriving at 10ish I can't wait to see you. I'm taking you out to lunch, it's not a date though, and we need to talk. And I mean talk. See you soon I hope I haven't scared you or hurt you. It was never my intention. Shane.  
  
Amethyst sighed and got out of bed, she slowly picked out an outfit and grinned, it was perfect. The perfect business suit. After showering and dressing Amethyst headed down to the car park and got into her rental, she was sick of having a driver. She stopped off to grab a coffee before heading into work, she made it just on time, Shane looked up at her and looked shocked, Amethyst looked totally professional, a business suit, make up done just enough to hide her bruise and her hair back in a bun. She sipped her coffee and sat down at her desk, not even noticing Shane. She got most of her work done early and looked up at the clock, it was lunch but Shane was no where to be found. Giving up she headed off to the cafeteria. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a locker room.  
  
"Amethyst it's just me calm down."  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ Shane, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry I just wanted this to be a surprise."  
  
"Well what is it you wanted to talk bout?"  
  
"You've been avoiding me all day."  
  
"You're the one who left my room and we didn't even have sex. I thought you were different to most guys. Damn if I had of screwed you would you have stayed?"  
  
"AJ. I didn't mean to leave."  
  
"Shane we could have shown up to work together even if it was a few hours too soon for me, I could have taken care of a few more things."  
  
"Amethyst you realize if this goes any further that it could get ugly backstage."  
  
"Fuck the wrestlers Shane and fuck you as soon as you decide to grow up and stop acting like a child I'll talk to you, until then you are only my boss, nothing more nothing less, now if you will excuse me I need to see Steph and go out. I'll be back after my break."  
  
With that Amethyst stormed out of the locker room and rand to Steph's office, she opened the door and sat down and the tears began to flow, Steph and Linda looked up and noticed her, just as they were about to speak Shane rushed through the door and looked at Amethyst.  
  
"Me grow up, I'm not the one running cross country to get away from some asshole stalker. So maybe when you get your head straight I'll see you, until then I don't want to even know you."  
  
"You know what Shane, consider this your lucky day. I QUIT!"  
  
Steph and Linda looked shocked as Shane's mouth hung open, Amethyst struggled to get off the couch and headed to the door, before she could walk out Shane grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"You are not leaving Amethyst. You have no choice but to stay."  
  
"Shane let go of my fucking arm before I hurt you."  
  
"You can't do anything AJ; you're just a pathetic little girl."  
  
Amethyst looked at Shane and laughed, he looked back at her with anger in his eyes that turned to shock as she kicked him in the nether regions and then hip tossed him to the floor.  
  
"Fuck you Shane McMahon. Oh wait we didn't do that did we, we just crashed out in the same bed I wake up to a note we go to talk and you get pissy because I didn't talk to you all damn day, now you want to order me around, you are just like him Shane and I won't stand for it. I will not be used again do you understand me, if you have feelings then tell me or else you will never see me again. I can still be employed, but that doesn't mean that I have to show up."  
  
Amethyst looked over at Linda and Steph and mouthed an apology before she walked out the door and wandered the hallways. As she walked she passed a few of the superstars, she began to mentally degrade herself for forgetting her web cam since she needed updated pics of most, until an idea formed in her head. She turned and found the production room and begged for a camera, once she got one she took off and started taking random pictures. Some superstars got into it and posed as they would on camera others joked around. Amethyst was having a blast until Vince came up and dragged her away.  
  
"Amethyst what happened between you and Shane?"  
  
"Mr. McMahon, I hate to inform you, but your son is a jackass."  
  
"Walk with me Amethyst."  
  
Sighing in defeat she walked along the corridors with Vince, looking at the clock she saw that SmackDown was due to start any minute. Vince stopped and grabbed a coffee before walking again, Amethyst walked beside him until they reached the gorilla curtain.  
  
"My son has to go out there in front of all those fans and try to act like a good guy; instead he is so aggravated at himself and mad at himself that he is back in his sister's office crying because of a stupid argument. Shane was meant to be on within the first ten minutes of this show, instead we have had to put a match on. I'm not an unfair man; I'm not the cold hearted asshole you see on TV. I love my family, but you hurt Shane."  
  
"Vince, I didn't do anything but tell the truth to Shane, the things he said to me, and the way he acted around me. I refuse to be someone's whore sir, but that was how your son wanted to treat me. I'm sorry if I hurt him, but I only came here to work, not to have a wild fling with the boss. I don't want to get fired, but if you want me to apologize, I can't do that because I wasn't in the wrong, now if you will excuse me Vince I need to work."  
  
Without waiting for an answer Amethyst strolled off, her good mood again ruined. She sat in the production office and began to bury herself in her work. She had managed to get all new banners and graphics done for the SmackDown pages but hadn't had a chance to put them up as Steph walked into the room.  
  
"Amethyst?"  
  
"Steph, I'm busy and I don't need another lecture."  
  
"I'm not here to lecture you, look go home ok it's almost eleven at night. You need your rest."  
  
"I have work to do."  
  
"So what? You can leave it until you're back again; we have house shows the next few days, so take those days off and relax go shopping, get new clothes."  
  
"I don't have the money."  
  
"Then we will go together, a girls day out."  
  
"Steph I can't take your money. It's bad enough your brother is paying for my hotel room."  
  
"Amethyst he didn't mean what he said before, he's a great guy and you deserve to be happy."  
  
"Last night I slept without having a nightmare Steph, without a memory of Jacob and I woke up after feeling safe with your brother to find him gone. Only a note sat there and even then it was weird, if he wants me to forget him then I will. I don't care about my feelings Steph, I really don't have time to date and dating my boss wouldn't be a good thing. Now if you will excuse me I'm going home I'll finish all this tomorrow or something."  
  
Steph sighed and watched as Amethyst got up and walked out. She followed at a distance knowing anything could happen around here. As Amethyst made it to the car park Steph felt relieved, until she heard a scream. Steph ran out the doors as well as a few wrestlers that were still there and were all shocked to see Amethyst on the ground with a man on top of her punching her face.  
  
"I told you, you little whore, but no you don't listen do you, you think they will protect you? What lies did you tell them bitch?"  
  
"Get off of me Jacob, please you're hurting me."  
  
"You think that I care? You belong to me Amethyst. No one else wants you, they just want to use you babe. They can see that all you're good for is spreading your legs and taking it like a fucking whore."  
  
Amethyst laid on the ground and cried as he kept hitting her, finally security came and pulled Jacob off of her. Her face was a mess of tears and blood. As soon as security had Jacob in cuffs Steph ran over to Amethyst and hugged her.  
  
"Amethyst oh god I'm so sorry."  
  
"Steph it's ok. I promise its ok. I didn't think he would find me."  
  
"I put you in danger."  
  
"No Steph, I saved you from danger. Fuck I think he broke my wrist when he pushed me down. God it hurts."  
  
"Come on we'll get you to the hospital and get you cleaned up."  
  
"Ok, that would be nice."  
  
"Adam can you come over here? I need your help."  
  
Edge walked over and looked at Amethyst. He immediately felt sick to his stomach. Swallowing deeply he helped Steph pick her up and take her to the limo, once in Steph rang her family to let them know.  
  
"Shane just put dad on the phone now. Daddy, get to the hospital as soon as you can, Jacob found Amethyst. She's ok we think, I'll call when I find something unless you're here by then. Bye."  
  
By the time they got to the hospital Amethyst was unconscious. Steph was worried out of her mind; Adam grabbed Amethyst and ran into the hospital screaming for help, Shane, Vince and Linda were all standing there. Shane looked at Amethyst and began to cry as the doctors grabbed her and took her away. Another doctor and a police officer came over and began to ask questions.  
  
"Excuse me, can any body tell me what happened to that young lady tonight?"  
  
"I can. We were talking in the production room and I guess we had a little disagreement, Amethyst got up and left and I followed her a few steps behind her, I had a feeling something wasn't right, when she got out there I felt relieved figuring she was safe, until I heard her scream, a guy, Jacob was on top of her and was hitting into her pretty badly, he was saying crude things and I would have helped but he could have over powered me easily, I was stuck in fear. Finally security came round and took care of him and Adam and I got Amethyst here as fast as we could."  
  
The police officer nodded and walked away.  
  
"Does Amethyst have any family?"  
  
"Not that I know of, we have taken her under our wing why?"  
  
"She's suffered a lot of head shots many from him banging her head onto the ground. Right now we have cleaned the blood up but she needs to stay here over night, just incase."  
  
"God, can we see her?"  
  
"I can allow only one of you to go in for tonight."  
  
"Shane you go in, she needs you, she may not admit it but she does."  
  
"How can I face her after all I said to her tonight?"  
  
"Shane, son she needs you. We'll come back in the morning but right now she needs you."  
  
Shane nodded and followed the doctor to Amethyst's room, once he was inside he started crying again, she had tubes and other things sticking out of her, she looked so lifeless laying there in the bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was very faint. He sat on the chair next to her bed and took his hand into hers.  
  
"AJ, you gotta get through this. I need you. I'm sorry for today I was an asshole, god I could have saved you tonight we could have prevented this if we didn't have that fight."  
  
He stopped talking and watched her sleep, he knew he had to take care of her, but would she let him after everything that was said? Finally after many hours he closed his eyes and slept, his hand still holding hers, his head on the edge of the bed.  
  
The next morning Amethyst woke up to find Vince Linda and Steph standing at the door, smiles on their faces. She looked down and smiled weakly at the still sleeping Shane. She gently squeezed his hand and laughed softly as his eyes flickered open.  
  
"Morning Shane."  
  
"God you're alright. I was so worried."  
  
"Well, my head still hurts like a bitch. Other then that I'm fine I guess. What happened last night?"  
  
"Jacob attacked you, and Steph and Adam raced you here."  
  
"Oh, can I leave now, I really hate hospitals."  
  
"Let me get a doctor."  
  
"Thanks Vince."  
  
Vince left and found a doctor shortly Amethyst was released to go home to rest; Shane never left her side as she was wheeled out into the car park then helped into the limo. They returned to the hotel and Amethyst sighed as she saw her room had been trashed. Shane silently cursed under his breath then helped her into the McMahon suite. He put her in his room and helped her into bed.  
  
"Shane, don't leave me please. I'm scared."  
  
Shane sighed softly and laid down next to her. Amethyst wrapped her arms around Shane's body and cried until she fell asleep.  
  
The next few days were painfully slow for everyone. They didn't allow Amethyst back to work until she had fully healed and she was hating it, every time she looked at her computer Shane would say the same things and it had her going crazy. They had finally allowed her to get her own room but Shane insisted on keeping her computer away from her.  
  
"Fucking hell Shane I need to check my emails."  
  
"Why? What's so important about them?"  
  
"It's personal and I swear to god if you don't let me use it I will find someone with a laptop and go through them that way."  
  
Shane sighed and allowed her to use it, smiling about the fact she had won she sat down and got online, as soon as she did an instant message came up.  
  
Chicka where you been?? I haven't seen you in days. Mail me tell me everything. Jacob is going insane. You really messed up this time. - Bailey.  
  
Amethyst shook her head and began to type an email back to him, grinning at her reply she hit send and emptied her account out including all the various emails from Jacob and other friends who had abused her about leaving. Sighing in defeat she closed the email account down as well as all the sites she had. Thank full that she had always put everything onto back up disks. Shane looked at her while she was doing this and noticed how distressed she was. He noticed that about her every time she was near a computer. He spotted her going into a chat room and sat with her, laughing at what most supposed fans were saying bout the content of shows and the web site. A few hours later they shut the pc down and looked at the note book they had written things down on. Shane took it and passed it along to his father who read it.  
  
"These fans ask for a lot. I can understand why they want Jeff back but I doubt it would happen, I mean he wants to do his music and he can't find time to do both."  
  
"Vince, if you ask me, it can be done I balanced writing poetry, making websites plus running a design site all at once, also count into it that Jacob was breathing down my neck about random things. If he wants to do both it can be done, but you can't push him. I suggest if you want him back then talk to him, make him understand that there are ways for him to do both, hell sign him to SmackDown records if you want. I can design the cd and the advertising if you want and if Jeff agrees to it."  
  
Vince nodded his head and smiled; he picked up his cell phone and walked out of the room as everyone else just lounged around waiting for him to return.  
  
"AJ why do you want Jeff back?"  
  
"Shane he's a great talent, and ok I've only heard rumors as to why he left or was fired. I'm just saying if you guys signed his record deal he could do both. He had a lot of fans and when he was fired the ratings dropped, I have a few ideas on how to possibly get them back but I'm not sure you or your family would listen to them or like them."  
  
"Give us a shot Amethyst. I'm the CEO of the company and I too have realized things have gone a little downhill."  
  
"Well firstly you need to get rid of Eric. He's part of the reason the ratings dropped. Since he's been here there have been hardly any good feuds. Triple H needs to lose the title he is making Raw boring, you need to mix it up a little. Hire new people, bring some of the mid carders and new guys up in the ranks have them wrestle. Give them a chance; give the top guys a few weeks off to recover."  
  
"I'll take it into consideration."  
  
Just then Vince walked back in a smile.  
  
"Jeff agreed to a meeting on Monday, Amethyst if this goes well I'm putting you in charge of writing his return."  
  
"Vince I'm not a writer. The only things I've ever written were short stories."  
  
"Well I have faith in you, besides it will give you extra money and our writers, well they don't know what fans want, but you do."  
  
"I'll do it; I can also keep track of chat rooms and other places to see what the fans want to see. That way I can get a good idea."  
  
"Sounds good. I have to go; I have a million things to go. I'll see you around Amethyst."  
  
"Yup, I best be off, I need sleep. See you all in the morning."  
  
Without waiting for replies Amethyst got up and left, walking down the hall to her room. Once in she fell onto the bed and sighed. Her head ached from all the business talk and the fact that if Jeff was to return it was on her shoulders to make sure his return was decent. Hugging her pillow tight Amethyst tried to sleep as the hours passed. 


	3. Chap3

A few weeks had passed since the incident. Amethyst and Shane were hardly talking. Vince had approached Amethyst on the Jeff concept and she was happy to show Vince the stuff she had written and the graphics she had made. He loved it, all except for one part. He wanted Jeff to debut with a diva, or a valet, but they couldn't think of anyone to work with him.  
  
"Amethyst I'm thinking of having you debut with Jeff."  
  
"Vince I'm not a wrestler and me facing people, not a good thing."  
  
"Just think it over, we could do with more female talent and I think you would be a great addition. If you agree to it we can get you some basic training before Jeff comes back. Enough to make sure you can hold a decent match."  
  
Amethyst sighed and ran her hand through her hair. It was a tempting offer, but she didn't know if she could keep up with everything.  
  
"What about my job now? Do I keep it or lose it?"  
  
"If you think you can still handle being a full time designer as well as wrestler then keep it, if not work a few days a week, whatever you like."  
  
"Shane won't like this and I think you are doing this so Shane will talk to me, well lecture me."  
  
"No I'm doing this because I have the perfect character in line, you and Jeff will be lovers, he said if he was to resign with us we had to bring you too, and it was a package deal. So we bring you into the spotlight, you have a few inter gender matches to see how the fans react, then we go from there."  
  
"Vince, I want to meet with Jeff, if I'm going to do this then I want to know the guy I'm going to be teamed up with, especially if we are going to be lovers."  
  
"Fine, he's here now, so come have an early night and meet with him and we go from there."  
  
Nodding Amethyst stood up and felt light headed, quickly she sat back down as the color drained from her face.  
  
"Amethyst are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Actually, not really, I don't know what's wrong; can you grab me a bottle of water please?"  
  
"Sure, wait here I'll bring Jeff and water to you."  
  
"Thank you Vince."  
  
Smiling Vince walked out and returned a few moments later with Jeff and a bottle of water. Amethyst grabbed it and took a mouthful as Shane walked in.  
  
"Amethyst why are you on a break? I have you working on a very important project."  
  
"Shane she isn't feeling well right now. Amethyst when was the last time you ate?"  
  
"A few days ago, Shane's had me on an extremely short leash, I work all day and night here then I go to the hotel room and work most nights till early in the morning, I haven't slept or eaten in almost a week."  
  
"Pack your things dear, you have three days off, tonight you and Jeff can talk about storylines and such, make sure you eat and get some sleep."  
  
"Vince I can't do that, I need to finish this."  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"Something for Shane, he didn't go into specifics. I dunno what it's for."  
  
"I don't care; I over rule Shane so go."  
  
Sighing and trying not to cry Amethyst stood and immediately fell down landing in Jeff's lap, his arms shot around her and grabbed her before she could fall to the floor.  
  
"Jeff! Oh my, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine, Vince can you send her things to the hotel? I want to get her in bed and rested, we can go over storylines tomorrow."  
  
Vince looked at them and nodded. Jeff stood and picked Amethyst up and started walking out as Shane's temper grew. Once out of ear shot Vince turned his attention to his son.  
  
"How fucking dare you treat her like a slave. You have seen the shit that has happened to her before she started working here. I swear to god Shane I am getting close to taking this away from you."  
  
"Oh shut up dad. I wasn't working her that hard."  
  
"She almost passed out she hasn't eaten or slept. You are worse then the monster she lived with. You will leave her alone during her days off; better yet you will leave her alone all together. The only time you talk to her is at work; apart from that she is off limits to you."  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ dad you're acting as if I'm taking her to an early grave."  
  
"You almost did."  
  
Both are too busy fighting they don't see Steph standing at the door.  
  
"Will you both shut up? Fucking hell, Amethyst passed out as Jeff was taking her to the car, I really hope you're happy Shane you have ruined her emotionally and you have successfully worn her out mentally. I really hope she gives you a piece of her mind, but knowing her the way I do she won't she will be here tomorrow morning working like a damn slave. Now if you will excuse me, I'm off, I told Jeff I'd grab dinner and the three of us would talk. Goodbye!"  
  
Shane swore under his breath as Steph stormed off. He had done it again. He sat down at the computer and put in one of Amethyst's disks. His eyes grew wide when he realized the one he put in was her journal. He looked up as his father walked out then went to read it.  
  
God am I really this desperate to get away from him? I mean I've tried everything but nothing works. He hit me again today, because I wore the wrong shirt. I really hope I can find a job soon; otherwise I'm stuck to living on the streets, something I don't think I can really do. If I don't get away soon I know I'm going to die.  
  
Shane read on wiping away a stray tear that ran down his face.  
  
I done it, I'm sitting in a coffee shop three towns away from home. I finally ran from him. God I can't believe I done this. He won't find me, I'm getting rid of my blonde hair tomorrow and going back to my natural color. My interview with Vince is in a few days, I fly out tomorrow. I really hope I get this, I need the money. I've been talking to his son a lot on the phone, he knows my situation, and I hope he doesn't give me the job out of pity. I just need to live again. Hopefully I get the chance to feel once again, instead of this numbness that is inside of me.  
  
Shane took the disk out and put it back in her bag, getting up he grabbed her things then went and got Jeff's bag before walking out to the car park and getting into the families limo. Steph must have taken Amethyst's rental since she had passed out. Sighing once again he waited until the reached the hotel then went up to her floor. He stood outside the door for a few moments, listening to her laugh at one of Jeff's jokes, he softly knocked and walked off leaving the bags there, he didn't notice Jeff opening the door and seeing him walk away.  
  
"Jeff who is it?"  
  
"Someone dropped off our stuff, so if you want I can leave now."  
  
"No you can crash here if you want, I'm having fun."  
  
"Same."  
  
Jeff walked back into the room and grinned, Amethyst was standing there in only a baggy top. Her hair was down and a proper smile was on her face. He walked over and hugged her as she handed him a glass of coke. She went back to the bed and laid down as she poked at the food Steph had brought them.  
  
"Ugh, no offence to Steph, but this ain't my deal. If I was going to eat fast food I would not get KFC."  
  
"Come on AJ, haven't you had this before?"  
  
"Not really, I wasn't allowed to eat much junk food. He said I looked fat so he had me on a strict diet."  
  
"Damn babe, I'm sorry bout that. Just try it I'm sure you will like."  
  
Amethyst smiled and began to eat; it didn't take long for the entire lot of food to disappear between the two of them. Amethyst stretched out on the bed and sighed, she was full and it felt good.  
  
"What did Shane have you working on?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. Some of it I don't know how to do so I'm teaching myself. Everything else has been a breeze."  
  
"Are you going to do this story line?"  
  
"Honestly after talking to you and getting to know you, I'm almost ready to say yes, I want to see Vince about something before I give a final answer."  
  
"Cool, it's gonna be good to be back, it sucks that I have another month before I see a live crowd and wrestle."  
  
"Vince wants to pump your return, that's why it's all happening at the ppv. I'm not sure who you are against, but if we have promo's and stuff happening for you then a lot of people will book it and the buy rate will go up."  
  
"I know I'm just itching to get back out there. I've still got my music to concentrate on, but the good thing is I'll be able to do both and get away with it."  
  
Amethyst laughed and looked at the clock before she knew it she was yawning.  
  
"Come on into bed for you. I'll go down to my room so I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry bout all this Jeff. I guess I must have left a weird impression."  
  
"No I understand the fact you are burnt out, hell you ain't been here all that long and look at you, already running yourself into the ground. Just get some rest, I'll come by tomorrow sometime, or you can call me when you're awake."  
  
"Sure I got your number, so I'll ring. Night Jeff."  
  
"Night AJ. Sleep well."  
  
Jeff turned and walked out quietly as Amethyst got under the covers and fell asleep, the next thing she knew it was midday and she was shocked she had slept so long. Jumping out of bed she raced around to find clothes and to call Jeff.  
  
"Jeff answer your phone. God damn voice mail. Jeffers its AJ. I'm heading to the arena I need to see Vince, call me when you get this. Catch ya."  
  
Heading off towards the lobby Amethyst sighed, she would have to see Shane and tell him what her decision was. That was the only thing she dreaded. She knew Shane would go mental at her. Shrugging her shoulders she got into her car and left. Once in the arena she headed right to Vince's office and sat down waiting for him to come.  
  
"Amethyst what a surprise, I thought I told you not to come in for the next few days."  
  
"You did say that Vince and I'm not going against your word, I just came to talk about the job offering."  
  
Smiling Vince lead her into his office where they sat down, clearing her throat she felt suddenly nervous.  
  
"Vince I want three days training before I give you my answer. I want to see if I can handle it before giving you a definite answer. I hope you can understand."  
  
"I understand completely. I take it you and Jeff get along?"  
  
"Yea, he's a great guy. So do I have to sign any legal papers?"  
  
"You can do them tomorrow; go back to the hotel and rest. See you then."  
  
"When are we going to tell Shane?"  
  
"We won't until we know if you are going to do this or not."  
  
"Cool. Well I'm off see you tomorrow Vince."  
  
Amethyst stood and walked out of the office and drove back to the hotel. Once in her room she laid down and fell asleep for the entire day. 


End file.
